B.B. Hood's rampage
by FlamingSmileyFace
Summary: Re-upload now that Darkstalkers has it's own category. Enjoy!


Arright peoples, it's me, the irreplicable FlamingSmileyFace, writing again, despite the fact of FF.net's uhm....issues. I've noticed there aren't many Darkstalker/Vampire Savior/Night warriors stories! Maybe 5 in total! And it doesn't even have it's own category, or does it? I haven't really looked into it..Well, for all those wondering, I'm in kindof a pissy mood. I don't feel well, my stomach hurts, I lack sleep, and various other mind altering ailments. I'm sure I'll feel better soon, but why not channel the energy into a good story while it lasts neh? So now you know, and I don't want to have to make excuses for my writings later.   
I decided, since I don't see much stuff about Bulleta/B.B. Hood, I'd write a story about her. Hey, -I- think she's kinda cool. Forwarning, this story may be psycho, freak you out, make you sick, angry or criminally insane. Pick any of the 5 and run with it. This is my massive disclaimer people, don't bitch to me if you don't like it, because chances are I'll erase the note, or ignore it. And if you're dissapointed because it isn't like my other stuff...erm..everyone has different moods. And if you think I'm psycho, you're wrong, I'm just bitchy. .I also don't own any of the Stalkers/Warriors, but if you haven't, go out, get the manga, rent or buy the anime, and buy the games already!   
  
Insanity loves company..   
  
As usual, it was a cold, dark, and stormy night in the demon world. Alone, on a dark street, a lone figure in a red hood, stood silently watching the houses before her. A small brown dog sat at her side, wagging it's tail.   
"Isn't it great Puppy?" said the girl, in a sickeningly sweet voice. "Everyone is at home, enjoying a nice family dinner, or sitting around the fire looking at photo albums from their last cute vacation! All so happy and warm and cuuuute!"   
As the girl took a step forward, a shadow covered her face, but her eyes narrowed and stood out in the darkness. She scowled, and her voice drastically changed pitch, into a deep, angered voice, brimming with hatred.   
"It's disgusting..."   
The dog barked happily, and wagged it's tail.   
The girl smiled insanely, her eyes still narrow and slitted, and she reached into the basket at her side. She laughed evilly to herself, as she pulled out a large Uzi. The dog yowled, and hid under her legs. She continued to laugh as she fired her gun blankly at a power transformer at the side of a lightpole. The dog yowled again faintly, as the street lights gradually flickered, and went out.   
"Come puppy! We must pay a visit to a house down the block! There's a nice sweet, family there, and I think the daddy is a detective! Trying to catch that infamous serial killer!" she said again, in her sweet childish voice.   
The dog barked in agreement, as she could be heard skipping down the block.   
  
When they arrived at the house, the power was still out, but candles glowed brightly in the windows. The red hooded girl smiled brightly, and knocked at the light blue colored front door.   
Russeling in the house could be heard, as a female voice neared, calling "Be right there!"   
As the woman opened the door, she stared at the curious hooded girl.   
"Can....I help you?" She said to the young girl, whose blond hair and white apron shone in the bright moonlight.   
"Yes!" said the girl, looking up at the woman, who appeared to be a large wolf, wearing 60's, leave it to beaver mother style clothing. "Trick or treat!"   
"How cute! But Halloween isn't for months!" laughed the woman. She took a step back, as the girl narrowed her eyes. Her features became distorted in the moonlight, and her grin broadened, into a sadistic smirk.   
"I asked you a question..." said the girl, in a much deeper voice.   
"Ex....excuse me?" said the woman, backing away from the doorway.   
"Trick....or treat?" said the girl again, as she reached into her basket, the dog behind her yelped, and covered it's head.   
"Wh..who are you? Are you lost?" stuttered the woman.   
"If you won't answer...." Said the girl in the red hood, as she uncovered her basket. "I'll choose for you.."   
The woman barely got in a scream, before her body was punctured by the many bullets of the girl's rifle. As blood splashed onto the once clean blue door, the girl smiled happily to herself, and stepped inside, making sure to wipe her feet on the new "welcome mat".   
As she walked down the long hallway, the candle light flickered, and her shadow appeared behind her, looking insane as well. As the girl slowly walked to the entrance of the living room, a booming voice could be heard from within.   
"Hon? Is that you? What was all that damn noise?! Was it them kid's next door playing tricks again?"   
"I guess you could say that.." said the girl, as she stepped into the candle lit room.   
"Excuse me? Just who are you now?" said the large wolf, as he rose out of his plush armchair.   
"I'm just a scared little girl! Trying to find her way!" said the hooded girl, in a sad voice.   
"How did you get in here?" said the man, stepping closer.   
"I'm lost! Seriously!" laughed the girl, waving her arm in a joking manor.   
"Wh...who are you?" said the manwolf, squinting at the child in the darkness.   
"My! What big ears you have!" said the girl, in a scared child's voice.   
"What?" yelled the man,   
"MY! What big eyes you have!" repeated the girl, mimicking the old story.   
"WHO ARE YOU?" yelled the man again, beginning to get angry at this impudant child.   
"MY! WHAT BIG TEETH YOU HAVE!" screamed the girl, clutching her basket.   
"Where's my WIFE?" snarled the man.   
"No, no! You're supposed to say, ALL THE BETTER TO RIP YOU APART WITH!" screamed the girl, in a low tone, as she rushed forward.   
The man finally got a good look at the child, her short blond hair was semi-hidden by her red hood, that draped over her shoulders. Her puffy red dress bore a white apron, as she carried a basket with a blanket over it. Her face was still masked by darkness as she rushed forward, and her eyes glowed with sadistic pleasure.   
"It's YOU!" yelled the man, as he suddenly felt the pain of a dagger in his chest. "Ugh....B.B. Hood........" he moaned, as he clutched the knife, in a futile attempt to stop the deep red blood spurting from the wound. He groaned again, and fell onto his knees.   
"Soooo!" laughed B.B. Hood. "You people are always so much fun to play with!", she grinned evilly again, as she jabbed another dagger into his back. He moaned again, and fell forward onto his chest.   
B.B. Hood stood up, and dusted her hands off.   
"Aaah! Blood on my nice clean dress!" she shrieked in the child's voice, as she walked over to the large armchair the man had been sitting in before she entered.   
  
Leaning back, and putting her feet up on the dead man's back, she held her chin in her hand.   
"So much bounty..so little time..." she laughed in the deep voice, as her eyes narrowed into slits.   
The candle light still flickering, playing a dancing silhouette on her face and shadow. She replayed the final moments over in her mind, as if enjoying a good story that she would tell as she got older. She smirked again, thinking that she hadn't even needed to use her full strength, and decided that at the next house, she would. For fun of course. In the candle light, her shadow seemed to dance around the two bodies she had stacked in front of her, and was now using as a foot rest.   
The little dog sighed, as it looked up at its master. She was staring at the wall, with such a look of sadistic pleasure, that he didn't want to bother her. He sighed again, and trotted over to lay next to the burning fireplace.   
  
Meanwhile, deep in the dark flaming pits of hell, a corpse moured silently over what he had just witnessed.   
"Aaaah! Nothin like a good show! I think I'm in love Marta!" laughed the blue zombie.   
  
  
BAH! THAT WAS TERRIBLE! I should have written it when I was -reaaaally- angry..it would have turned out a lot better...hmph...maybe I'll write more DS fics...this one was kinda fun! In a weird anger management sort of way..   
~FlamingSmileyFace 


End file.
